Not Mistake
by Amai Sora
Summary: Naruto tidak tahu. Apakah ia harus menyesal atau bahagia karena sebuah kelalaian yang salah masuk ruangan? Dan iya, terkadang sebuah kesalahan adalah hal-hal yang lebih baik terjadi / 4 Love-Shot Event / Wrong Number / Tsubobayo Group / Thanks for Reading


**NaruSaku Event : 4 Love-Shots**

 **Theme : Wrong Number**

 **#Chapter 1**

 **Tsubobayo Group**

 **Arranged by : Amai Sora (chapter 1), Arata Aurora (chapter 2), Adityapratama081131 (chapter 3), Hatake Satoshi (chapter 4)  
**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not Mistake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluar dari dalam taxi, seharusnya Naruto memiliki surat permintaan maaf karena telah terlambat untuk hari ini. Oh, jangan kan soal surat permintaan itu, untuk sarapan saja ia melakukannya di tengah jalan tadi. Kesiangan itu memang menakutkan. Kita bisa saja merasa gila jika hal itu terjadi. Dan kali ini adalah menyangkut tentang bagaimana sikap pendidik yang setelahnya akan dididik kembali. Hari diklat di luar kota—semua guru bahkan dosen selalu memiliki kesempatan untuk melaluinya.

Sekali lagi Naruto mengecek undangan Diklat yang dikantunginya. Benar, Hotel Kirigakure adalah tempat tujuannya. Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, hotel ini adalah tempat tinggalnya sekaligus pelatihannya.

Sebenarnya selama berprofesi menjadi dosen, adalah pertama kalinya Naruto menghadiri acara resmi seperti ini. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti pelatihan seperti ini akan seperti apa nantinya. Yang pasti ia hanya pernah membayangkan: paling-paling hanya ceramah saja yang ada, menjelaskan metode mengajar dan beberapa motivasi lain agar tenaga pengajar sepertinya akan lebih terampil untuk ke depan.

Naruto tidak menemukan satu pelayan pun dalam ruangan _lobby_ ini. Padahal Naruto ingin sekali meminta untuk diantarkan ke ruangan tujuannya. Haruskah ia kembali ke meja resepsionis untuk minta dicarikan _ballroom_ tujuannya? Dan tidak. Setelah dipikir-pikir untuk saat ini ia juga tidak mengantongi uang kecil sebagai tips kalau ia merepotkan seorang pelayan.

Naruto berhenti di salah satu _ballroom_ yang pintunya terbuka. Di samping pintu ada beberapa balon yang tersusun rapi mengelilinginya hingga bagian dinding atasnya. Ruangan _ballroom_ itu bertuliskan angka tiga.

Ada berapa _ballroom_ di hotel ini? Sepertinya cukup banyak.

Seorang wanita berseragam putih-putih yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu memandanginya lalu menarik sebuah senyum, sudah disenyumi tidak enak kalau tidak menyapa. "Selamat siang, saya—"

"Oh, seminar baru berjalan beberapa menit yang lalu tuan, sebaiknya anda segera masuk sebelum pintu _ballroom_ ditutup." Wanita itu menggiring Naruto berjalan menuju _ballroom_ dan menutup pintu lebar itu. Di dalam sini hanya ada penerangan dari cahaya remang-remang yang berasal dari layar proyektor yang berada di depan sekali.

"Oh ya, silahkan anda duduk di sini. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu dan selamat menikmati seminarnya, tuan."  
Sepertinya dia salah satu panitia seminar ini, pikir Naruto.

Kemudian pandangan Naruto jatuh ke layar besar di depan sana. Dari bangku terakhir, sebenarnya Naruto kurang jelas membaca tulisan-tulisan yang berada di depan. Entahlah mereka sedang bicara apa.

Penyakit.

Obat-obatan.

Makanan bernutrisi.

Tunggu dulu. Tadi perempuan itu menyebutkan kata seminar. Memangnya pengertian seminar dan diklat itu berbeda atau sama sih?

"Maaf, kau tidak boleh keluar saat seminarnya berlangsung. Duduk dan tenanglah karena kau mengganggu peserta yang lain."

Naruto kembali duduk. Ia menoleh ke arah wanita yang berada di sampingnya. "Tema seminar ini tentang apa memangnya?"

Gadis yang berada di sampingnya menoleh tidak percaya. "Apa kau tidak dengar mereka bicara apa?"

"Err... Terdengar beberapa bahasa asing yang tidak kumengerti. Apa ini tentang pelajaran kimia atau kelas fisika?"

Untung saja Sakura tidak sedang makan anmitsu yang sangat manis itu. Kalau iya, kemungkinan ia bisa mati karena tersedak kue lembut tak berdosa. "Jelas-jelas ini seminar tentang kanker, seminar yang seperti ini jarang sekali terjadi dikalangan dunia kedokteran yang baru akan memulai karir. Karena biaya operasionalnya cukup mahal."

Otak Naruto masih menyambungkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan gadis ini.

"Lihat!" Sakura menunjuk salah satu pembicara yang berada di depan sekali. "Itu adalah dr. Orochimaru, dia adalah ahli penyakit kanker. Semua kasus kanker sudah ia tangani." Gadis berambut merah muda itu terus saja mengoceh. Mengabaikan Naruto yang masih dalam kebingungan. "Dan yang di sebelahnya itu adalah dr. Tsunade. Ia adalah penemu metode baru untuk obat kanker darah. Ini hebat kan? Kita bisa menghadiri acara seperti ini yang di hadiri oleh orang-orang hebat seperti mereka!"

Beberapa penonton lain yang berada di depan Sakura sedikit merasa terganggu dengan ocehannya. Tetapi mereka hanya memilih diam saja tidak bisa langsung memerotes.

Kenapa yang berada di sana hanya dokter dan dokter. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan ini. Ia hanya tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang dosen honor yang akan ikut diklat di hotel ini. Kembali Naruto membuka map yang berisikan tentang data dan informasi tentang diklat.

"Jadi, ini bukan ruangan diklat untuk peserta dosen Konoha?"

"Diklat itu apa sih?"

Naruto hampir saja jatuh dari kursi mendengar itu. Ia melihat lagi isi dalam map yang dipegangnya. Tanpa rasa tenang ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi disaat hari penting seperti ini? Diklat itu penting. Sebagai batu loncatan agar ia bisa diangkat ke jabatan yang lebih tinggi oleh pihak yayasan. Dan hari pertamanya pelatihan di luar kota ini, ia malah salah masuk _ballroom_.

"Sini coba kulihat." Karena dilihatnya Naruto hanya membeku seperti patung, Sakura menarik map itu dan membacanya. "Oh, kau berasal dari Konoha. Dan seharusnya kau berada di _ballroom_ 6 sekarang. Ini sudah tertulis."

"Mana?" Naruto menjulurkan kepalanya melihat letak tempat yang katanya tertulis. Rasanya tadi tidak ada tulisan tempat terlaksana. "Pantas saja aku tidak lihat. Tulisannya sekecil itu. Memangnya ini _ballroom_ berapa?"

" _Ballroom_ tiga."

"Lalu dimana _ballroom_ enam?"

"Ada di lantai atas."

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi dari sini segera!"

"Oh ya ampun, bisakah kalian berdua berdiam sebentar. Kalian mengganggu dari tadi."

Akhirnya seseorang yang berada di depan mereka memerotes. Sakura merasa tidak enak dan Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Asal kau tau. Kau membuatku malu, Uzumaki." Sakura berbisik dengan nada seperti mengancam.

"Heh? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?" Naruto ikut berbisik juga.

"Kubaca dari dalam mapmu, bodoh."

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya, tidak menyangka gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini mampu menyebutkan namanya. "Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

"Kurasa bukan kewajibanku untuk memberitahumu." Sebaiknya Sakura tidak harus menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari pria berambut pirang ini.

"Oh. Ayolah. Hanya nama saja."

"Dia siapa, Sakura? Kalian bisa diam tidak?"

Lagi-lagi mereka mendapat teguran dari kursi yang lain.

"Maafkan aku Tenten." Ada urat yang menyembul merah di salah satu puncak kepala Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau diam atau aku akan memberimu sebuah pukulan." Kali ini ia bicara pada pria menyebalkan yang berada di depannya.

"Oh, jadi namamu Sakura." Naruto kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Nama itu langsung teregistrasi pada memori ingatannya. "Panggil saja aku Naruto."

Sakura berusaha tidak menjawab. Ia akan terlihat sangat berisik jika itu terjadi.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan waktu dengan menyimak apa yang dibicarakan di depan sana. Sakura mencatat dengan rapi setiap informasi penting yang ia dengar. Sementara Naruto ia mulai bosan.

Naruto menguap lebar. "Aku bosan dan juga lapar. Apa sekarang aku bisa memesan ramen?"

Sakura tahu Naruto berusaha untuk bertanya padanya. Tetapi gadis itu seolah tidak menganggapnya ada. Sembari mencatat diam-diam Sakura tersenyum. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga dosen malang yang berada di sampingnya ini.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau menjawab." Usaha yang gagal untuk mendapatkan perhatian gadis itu kembali walau dengan sebuah cibiran.

* * *

Setelah tanya jawab selesai, akhirnya peserta seminar bubar. Beberapa alat mulai dibereskan dan gadis yang berada di sampingnya tadi pergi entah kemana. Sayang sekali untuk saat ini, hanya gadis yang bernama Sakura itu saja yang ia kenal. Naruto segera berdiri, merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakkan. Kalau saja ia tidak mengantuk dan sibuk main game di handphone, ia tidak akan kehilangan gadis itu.

Naruto segera keluar dari dalam sana. Matanya terus memilih untuk mendeteksi kepala yang berwarna merah muda. Saking ramainya, Naruto cukup kesulitan untuk menemukan gadis itu.

"Hei!"

Naruto menoleh karena seorang gadis menepuk punggungnya. Dan saat ia menoleh cengirannya terkembang.

"Sakura?" Ia merasa bahagia karena mendapati gadis ini yang muncul di belakangnya secara mendadak.

"Jangan memasang wajah seolah aku seperti dewi penolongmu." Sakura melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh memikirkan itu?"

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Kalau bukan karena kasihan. Ia lebih suka berkerumun ke depan sekali untuk meminta berfoto bersama dengan dokter terkenal. Sakura melirik jam yang bertengger di tangannya. Jam dua belas siang. Bagus, ia juga kebetulan tidak ada agenda apa pun setelah ini. "Jadi, mau kuantar ke _ballroom_ enam?"

"Wah, terimakasih!" Saking senangnya Naruto hampir saja melompat dan memeluk Sakura. Ups... Kalau itu terjadi. Ia akan terlihat kekanakkan sekali.

Sakura langsung berbalik, membawa Naruto untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Anggap saja saat ini ia adalah seorang pemandu. Bisa jadi dokter, jadi pemandu dalam hotel bintang tiga juga tidak buruk. "Apakah kau seorang dosen?" basa-basi Sakura ketika mereka sudah berada di depan pintu lift besi yang kelihatannya sibuk sekali.

"Ya, aku masih honor di salah satu Universitas Konoha."

Siapa pun akan menduga dosen adalah seseorang yang hebat dan berwibawa. Dan lihat, Sakura tidak bisa memetik kewibawaan sedikit pun dalam dirinya. Oh, sudahlah, mungkin yang seperti itu hanya berlaku untuk dosen yang lanjut usia. "Oh, dosen jurusan apa?"

"Kesenian."

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka dengan pelan, kedua pasang kaki itu langsung saja masuk ke dalam. "Alat musik apa saja yang bisa kau mainkan?"

Naruto tampak berpikir, ada cukup banyak alat musik yang bisa terdengar bagus dalam kendali tangannya. "Gitar, piano, suling dan drum."

Sakura mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Dari SMA sampai sekarang obsesi Sakura adalah memiliki pacar yang pintar bermain musik, atau seorang anak band juga boleh. Mereka yang bisa bermain musik adalah orang-orang yang memiliki otak kanan yang bagus. Dan detik ini, Sakura tidak menyesal telah menemaninya untuk ke lantai atas.

"Wow, kau harus memperlihatkan permainanmu padaku."

Naruto menggaruk leher belakangnya canggung. "Tetapi, tidak sekarang."

Ya, Sakura tahu tidak ada alat musik di dalam sini yang bisa dengan bebas mereka gunakan. Detik berikutnya, pintu lift berdenting dan mereka langsung keluar dari sana dengan langkah-langkah ringan yang menyertai.

"Kenapa hotel ini sepi sekali? Aku bahkan sulit menemukan pegawai untuk meminta pertolongan."

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "entahlah, mungkin mereka menerapkan sistem ketenangan dimana-mana," canda Sakura santai dengan disertai kekehan ringan. Beberapa detik Naruto megamati bibirnya. Entahlah, tidak ada pikiran yang berlebihan memandanginya.

Oh, tidak terasa sebuah pintu _ballroom_ bertuliskan angka enam sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

Sakura membuka sedikit pintu itu, kelihatannya di dalam sudah sepi. Ya, sama seperti halnya acara seminar tadi, orang-orang di dalam sini pasti sedang istirahat makan siang. Lalu, kenapa mereka tidak makan siang saja sekalian?

* * *

Makan siang di dalam hotel adalah pilihan yang buruk bagi Naruto. Sebuah makan siang dengan menu brokoli mentah, beberapa sosis rebus (biasanya Naruto lebih suka kalau sosis digoreng), ada juga sup _seafood_ yang berbau amis, lalu acarnya, acar ini seperti sayuran fermentasi yang sudah lewat kadaluarsa. Walau begitu, setidaknya gadis cantik itu mau menemaninya hingga makan siang di sini.

Naruto mengamati Sakura yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya. Tidak ada wajah keluhan yang tergambar seperti isi hatinya. Mungkin ia sudah terbiasa dengan makanan seperti ini. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau seorang dokter?" Naruto tidak melihat sedari tadi Sakura mengenakkan pakaian putih-putih seperti yang lainnya. Gadis itu hanya mengenakkan kemeja lengan panjang berbahan _twistcon_ dan juga celana _jeans_ biru tua.

"Ya, aku baru lulus beberapa bulan yang lalu dari Universitas Hokaido. Rencananya akan memulai karir pada pelosok-pelosok desa. Kau tahu, semua dokter selalu melewati masa-masa seperti itu."

"Pasti sangat seru sekali!"

"Entahlah." Sakura mengedikkan bahu santai. "Tapi, jujur saja aku takut tidak bisa mengatasi itu. Soalnya tantangannya akan banyak sekali."

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Sakura! Menjadi seorang dokter itu adalah hal yang mulia, kenapa harus kau cemaskan?"

Pria ini bersemangat sekali. Mendengar itu Sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak menyunggingkan sebuah senyum "Menjadi pengajar juga adalah hal yang mulia."

Naruto sangat setuju mendengar itu, bahkan saat ia sedang dalam keadaan mabuk sekalipun. Naruto kembali menelan sup _seafood_ -nya walau sangat terasa aneh. Alih-alih ia bertanya kembali. "Jadi, kau asli berasal dari kota ini?" tebak Naruto.

"Sebenarnya tidak, aku berasal dari Hokaido."

 _Oh, penduduk Hokaido?_

"Sakura!" tiba-tiba seorang perempuan bercepol dua—kalau tidak salah gadis itu adalah yang duduk di depannya tadi menegurnya karena tidak bisa diam, ia berjalan dan menghampiri meja mereka. "Kita akan segera ke Rumah Sakit Kirigakure sekarang, kau tidak mau ketinggalan, kan?"

Sakura segera mengelap mulutnya cepat-cepat. Membilas kerongkongannya dengan seteguk air putih sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal ini?

"Naruto, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi."

Ada sebuah kekecewaan yang terpatri. Baru saja mereka mulai cocok mengobrol, apakah akan berakhir secepat ini?

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Dengan satu sunggingan senyum terpaksa Naruto merelakannya berdiri. Kalau saja ia bisa, ia ingin menahannya sedikit lebih lama lagi di sini. Gadis itu sempat membungkuk sebelum ia dan temannya berjalan keluar dari restoran hotel ini. Lalu, kapan lagi mereka bisa akan ketemu?

Untuk menggambarkan sebuah peta Jepang di dalam imajinasinya bukanlah sesuatu hal yang mudah. Naruto segera mengeluarkan ponsel, membuka aplikasi map dan melihat seberapa jauh antara kota Hokaido dan kota Konoha. Oh, sangat jauh, ia harus melewati beberapa kota untuk sampai ke sana. Dan kini dengan secara tidak sengaja mereka bisa bertemu akibat sebuah kesalahan alami, dari sekian banyak wanita yang jauh-jauh untuk datang kesini adalah Sakura yang pertama yang membuatnya penasaran.

 _Will we meet again?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _FIN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terimakasih sudah membaca, dan senang sekali bisa berpartisipasi dalam event NaruSaku kali ini.

-Amaira-


End file.
